


Когда не хватает

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 3





	Когда не хватает

На пальто не хватало пуговицы.

Обычной, медной, отполированной заклинаниями и пальцами пуговицы.

Где пропал неповторимый оригинал, было покрыто мраком старого горя; когда Ньют заметил - поздно было искать. Он пытался скопировать одну из оставшихся — казалось бы, точно таких же пуговиц, но за годы использования каждая из них обрела неповторимую индивидуальность, и копия бросалась в глаза сильнее новой. Так Ньют и оставил - все равно надевал пальто всего раз в год и в такую погоду, которая позволяла оставить полы распахнутыми.

Никто и не замечал, что на нем вещь не совсем по размеру, да еще без пуговицы. От Ньюта ждали подобного, его привыкли видеть слегка неряшливым, а насчет размера — ему и собственные вещи, когда-то ладно сидевшие на юной, прямой спине, теперь казались нелепыми. Подумаешь, чужое пальто.

На параде в честь окончания Первой мировой войны отдавали дань уважения героям и ветеранам, и каждый раз Ньют аккуратно прикалывал к мягкой поношенной ткани еще два ордена рядом со своими. Ему единственному прощалось.

Чужое пальто, чужие ордена.

Люди шептались, конечно. Но с годами привыкли. Уважали - или, по крайней мере, не препятствовали. Этого было достаточно.

Ньют неукоснительно отстаивал все парады, пусть с каждым разом становилось все труднее. Но как бы ни затекали узловатые от возраста колени, как бы ни крутило спину после долгой, непривычной стойки «смирно», Ньют не позволял себе пропусков.

Ведь на следующий день, открывая газету, он видел там фотографии. И, отложив очки с толстыми, в палец, линзами, иногда мог почти искренне поверить, что в кадре отдает честь молодым аврорам совсем не он, а Тесей.

Живой.


End file.
